Looking through Sodapop's Eyes
by Kon-el
Summary: Look through soda's eyes, and see what he see's
1. Chapter 1

_**Looking through Sodapops eyes**_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the characters in this story, they are property of S.E. Hinton.

**Chapter 1**

I looked around the DX station from the counter. Empty. I kept thinking 'maybe it's just because it's hot today and people don' like bein out when it's like this', but I knew that was a lie. My name is Sodapop Curtis. I'm 17 and I live in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I have golden colored hair that turns real blonde in days like these. Girls say I'm good-lookin, but I never believe them. I guess the only reason I don't believe them is because I never like to think of myself as handsome or cool or anything like that. I'm 5'10" and I have blue-green eyes.

I sat there looking out into space, not realizing the first costumer walked into the station today. I was still day dreaming about what would go on today when I heard someone clear there thought. It was Dean Marcus, a Soc.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to look him in the eye.

"Maybe" he replied with a sneer

"Well….with what?"

"How should I know? You work here"

"Well, what did you come here for; you guys have your own mechanic on your side of town"

"I know, what are you gonna do about it greaser, it's not like you can't do anything"

That was a bad idea. Steve had just walked in and was holding a crowbar. Dean turned around and saw the crowbar, and ran out fast that any soc I've seen in a long time. "What was that about? You scare off another Soc?" he asked smirking. I looked at him and smiled, "actually, you scared him off, carrin' that bar around like it's your baby." We both laughed and I jumped over the counter to put him I a headlock, but somehow he reversed it so that he was on top of me, his knee on my stomach so that I wouldn't be able to breathe.

I walked home alone today, since Steve had to go visit some time with his cousins that were in town for a few days. I never really liked walking alone, for the fact that that was it…..I was alone. You see, ever since my parents died, I've been afraid to be alone for any amount of time….but I never show it. Sometimes I could be by myself, as long as someone was at least a few yards away, but I guess that wouldn't mean I was alone. Walking home alone had its good points to. It gave me a chance to think about what was going to happen today when I get home, which is something I do a lot. I planned it all out: I would get home, have chocolate milk, Ponyboy would read "Gone with the Wind", Darry would come home, he and Pony would have an argument over something dumb, and then finally, I'd go to bed.

I guess I was thinking more than I should have been, because when I looked up, I was a block passed my house, and I had to run back. I opened the gate and walked up to the door, and opened it, "I'M HOME!" I yelled, trying to get anyone's attention that was in the house. "Ok, ok" I heard Pony call from the kitchen. He walked out carrying 2 glasses of chocolate milk. He handed me one and sat on the couch, watching some episode of Mickey Mouse. I sat down next to him and smiled, "How was your day pony? You get into any trouble?" I asked happy to see him again, after this morning. "It was good, I got a new book." He replied, a smile on his face. There went my whole planning of the day, right off the bat.

As soon as Darry got home, I walking into my room and lied down. I usually do this because Darry is usually in a bad mood after work, since he doesn't like his job much. It wasn't long after until I heard Pony and Darry arguing about, 'Why it was important to do your school work when you get home'. I instantly felt like crying. I hated it when they fight; I just wanted to tell them both to shut up. It wasn't that easy. To describe how I feel when they fight, its like……well….like a sinking feeling, like you're sinking and melting into the floor, but you cant keep yourself up without getting outside help. The best outside help I got was when I smoked, so I took out a weed and smoked, then burned it out when I was done. I lied there until I heard the fight calm down, then I finally walked out into the living room to see that Pony was crying, and Darry was redder than ever, "What happened!?!?" I yelled and ran over to Pony, suddenly feeling worry beyond belief, and wrapped my arms around him in a hug, whispering to him, "Its ok….don't cry Ponyboy….I'm here now"

It took me a while to realize that Pony was crying because Darry had told him that he could leave anytime he wanted to and Darry could go to college and do what he wanted for a change. The second I heard that, for the first time, I hit Darry, square in the jaw. He didn't do anything, just walk into his room and slam the door. I couldn't believe what I had done….I stared at my hand in disbelief, "what did I…..how could I…" I began to cry. I sat there, thinking about it, 'I just hit my older brother…….' Pony hugged me the way I did him, "Soda, its ok, it'll be all right. I know you didn't mean to do what you did." I just looked at him, choking up on tears, "I just hit….my older brother" I ran out the door, trying to leave all my feeling behind that door that I hoped to never come back to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Looking through Sodapops eyes**_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the characters in this story, they are property of S.E. Hinton.

**Chapter 2**

I ran down the street, not looking back at the house. I had never in my life, ever thought of hitting either of my brothers, so you could probably guess that I kind of got a big shock when I realized I hit Darry. I continued to run. I sat down on the grass of what I thought was someone's lawn, but when I looked up, it was the High school lawn. The sun was setting, and the only people left at the school where the janitors, most of which I knew from when I was in high school (I spent so much time just TAKEING my time, that I got to know a lot of the teachers and staff). I just sat there and looked down, letting my tears run down my face, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped, thinken it was a Soc, but smiled when I noticed that it was just Jim, the head janitor, "Hey there Sodapop, haven't seen you around her in a long time, what happened?" he asked his raspy voice sounding the same as I remembered it. "I…um…well…I…dropped out" I said, my voice almost a whisper at "dropped out". "Well, that's too bad, but it was nice seein' ya. I better get goin'" he said, patting my shoulder, and walking away. I hadn't seen him in a long time, and it felt real good to talk to him again. I laid back and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I wasn't asleep long, when I felt someone kick me real hard on the side, man it hurt something awful. I winced in pain, and looked up, only to see 3 Socs standing over me, one of which was Dean Marcus. It took me a while to realize that he was probably mad about what happened this afternoon at the DX. "Hey there greasy, what are you doing out this late?" one of the Socs replied (I remember seein this Soc, but I couldn't remember where, I have bad memory when it comes to remembering peoples names and faces, unless I know them real good and all). Dean kicked me again on the side and I heard a pop. I cringed in pain and it felt like something sharp just got me in the side. My rib snapped. I tried to get up, but couldn't because of the pain in my side, most of which was ironically from the kick, more than the break. Dean sneered and punched me in the cheek, "Your little friend aint' here to save you now!" and punched me again, same spot. I tried to get away but one of his buddies held me down while the other two (one of which was Dean) started beating me hard. I felt warm liquid on my body and realized it was blood. My blood. I yelled in pain and one of them punched me in my jaw, which kept me quiet since it felt numb now, and I could figure out how to work it. I started to cry from the pain, when I heard sirens. Police sirens. I couldn't tell if the Soc's where off of me for the fact that I was numb all over. I couldn't open my eyes and I felt real weak, then, the next thing I knew, all I could see was black.

I opened my eyes and looked around, but I stopped since I was too weak to lift my head. I heard a noise from next to me and I heard talking, "They're gonna get it good for what they did to Soda, I'll make sure they do" I recognized Two-bit's voice and tried to talk, it only coming out in a mumble, "Mmmm….where mmm I?" I realized that it was hard to talk, so decided against it. "Its ok little buddy, you're in the hospital, the Doc says you'll need to stay here until you get better" I realized it was Darry's voice and it had a hint of sadness in it. "Darry….I'm sorry" I moaned and coughed. "Shhh, you need to rest, don't talk" Darry replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Soda?...you ok?" I heard Pony ask, he sounded like he had been crying. "Ya…don't you worry about me" I said and laid back. "I opened my eyes again to look at them. Darry looked like he was about to be sick, Pony looked like he had just cried the Atlantic Ocean, Two-bit looked like he was about to kill someone, and Steve…..where was Steve? "Darry, where's Steve?" I asked, wanting to know why my best friend wasn't here. "He cam in to see you, but ran back out, he looked somethin' awful" Darry said, looking at me with some concern in his eyes. I couldn't understand why Steve ran out, or why everyone was looking so concerned. Until I looked in the mirror. I looked awful, my face was bruise and had a few cuts, and my hair was messed up. I looked down and noticed my shirt was off and I had a bandage going around my chest and side, probably from the break in my rib. I began to cry. Darry looked at me and whispered, "Go to sleep little buddy, it'll be ok, just hand in there." The next thing I knew, I was fast asleep, the noise of the hospital was a distant rattle in the back of my head.

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!! I'll try and see if I can have the next chapter up later tonight! HOPE YOU ENJOY REAADING IT AS MUCH AS I HAD FUN WRITING IT!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Looking through Sodapops eyes**_

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the characters in this story, they are property of S.E. Hinton.

**Chapter 3**

I spent most of the week in the dang hospital. I couldn't stand it there, all Docs' runnin around and talking about things in some type of code.

"Hey buddy, how's things holden up here"

It was Darry.

"I wanna get outta here before I die of boredom"

"Come on, it can't be that bad" he said with a smile on his face.

"It is….I just want to go home and lie on my own bed"

I missed being home, so when I was finally able to go home, I was more than happy. It took a little while to get to Darry's beat up old car (most of the time he had to drag me, since I wasn't able, or used to walking after the whole thing with the Soc's.

One the way home, Darry kept glancing at me and the road. "What is it?" I asked, trying not to look more scared than I felt, by the way he was looking at me. "You look something horrible. Almost….not the same…like a different person" he replied in a plain, un-toned voice. I just moaned in frustration.

I was so glad when we finally got home. Everything was the same, just the way I wanted it to be. Darry dragged me to mine and Pony's room, laid me on the bed, and walked out. I moved under the covers. I was so wiped out, just from the dragging. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up at about 10 that night, and I could hear voices.

"Were gonna have it out with the Soc's once and for all"

"Ya, there gonna pay so bad that the wont be able to realize what hit 'em"

I couldn't tell the voices, but I knew what they were talking about. I wasn't the only one to get beaten badly by the Socs', Curly Shepard got beaten a few weeks ago, but it wasn't as bad since his brother stomped the Soc's before anything serious happened. I was still a little jazzed up from the medication I was on, so I just got up outta bed and walked into the living room. Bad idea. It took me a while to realize that I was swaying, right in front of everyone! All the guys were there. Ponyboy put my arm around his shoulder to keep me from, what I guess it looked like, falling.

"Soda...how…um…you feeling?" Steve asked

"I'm doin' fine"

"Oh…."

Steve just looked at the ground. I felt uncomfortable standing there, and I could tell everyone else was too. "Just don't fight the Soc's, please…" I asked, and walked back into the room to lie down.

The talk didn't last long. Darry came in and asked me if I was hungry, I told him I was. Then about 20 minutes later, he and Pony came in with a tray of food. "Thanks." I said, picking up a fork and beginning to eat.

"Don't thank us, it's our job to do it, we're brothers ain't we?" Ponyboy said, smiling and sitting next to me, cross-legged.

"Can I ask you some questions Soda?" Darry asked

"Sure"

"Who were the Soc's that did that to you?"

"I ain't saying. I may be dumb, but I aint stupid. If I tell you, you'd tell the guys, and there will be a massacre on the south end."

I guess it upset Darry that I didn't tell him, because he just got up and left. I looked at Ponyboy "He sure does get mad easy" I told him. He just laughed and got under the covers.

A while later, we were both asleep

The nest day was about as normal as it would get, in my condition. I got up, Took what seemed to be more of a hose down then a shower, ate, and got ready for work.

"Were do you think your going? You ain't goin' no where, you're still hurt, and you need bed rest" Darry said, taking the cap off my head and tossing on the couch.

"I gotta go to work" I said

Ponyboy came in "Well, the way you look right now, you'd probably scare away all the customers"

Two-bit had just walked into the door and the conversation, "ya, maybe you should just call in sick….wait…..I take that back…you should call in ugly"

Darry, Pony, and Two-bit all laughed like it was the last joke to ever be told. While they laughed, I grabbed my cap and ran out the door, as fast as I could, got into the car and drove to work. Driving would have been easier if I wasn't so up on the drugs I got from the Doc.

I got to the DX station and walked in. I wasn't there long before my boss sent me home. He said something along the lines of "What happened to you? You go home" he said some other words, but I don't want to repeat them. I drove back home, still cursing under my breath. I wanted to work, I wanted to do SOMETHING.

When I got home, I got a heave scolding from…get this…PONYBOY! He was yelling about how I coulda been killed, and junk like that. I just hugged him, put on my most sincere face, and apologized.

"Wait….shouldn't you be at school?" I asked

"Christmas break" he replied, just in a small murmur.

I sat on the couch next to Pony and watched T.V with him. I guess the most bonding Pony and I get are when we DON'T talk. Most of the time we're together, but we don't really talk. There was a lot of things I could have talked to him about but there was nothing that came to my head at that time and place.

"Does it hurt?" Pony asked me

I guessed he was talking about the cuts and stuff

"Ya, but it's not bad. Not the best, but not bad."

The day went by slowly, but sure enough, the nest thing I know, I'm in bed nest to Pony.

"Soda, you're my best friend" he said, half asleep

"Your mine too," I said with a yawn.

"Do you ever wish we could live in a better place, with better stuff….where there are no Soc's, or Greasers, where we can be ourselves and not have to worry about what other people think about us, or what they will do if they don't like us. I just guess that when I saw what the Socs did to you, it kinda opened my eyes to the fact that people may just not like us for being alive."

"I had it coming to me Pony; I was a jerk that afternoon to Dean. If I woulda been a little nicer then I wouldn't have been in that mess and everything would be back to normal."

"I don't like the 'normal' way around here anymore, I want things to change"

"I know buddy…I know…and in time…..they will"

I drifted to sleep, not knowing that the next day would be a little more interesting than most of the days that I had so far.

_**NOTE: If you want me to keep writing this FanFic. Then you need to review and tell me what you think. I'm not gonna keep writing if you don't want me too, I have a lot of other things to do, I lie to write this and I already have the other chapter ready after this one, so Review and tell me if you want me to post it, if not, I'm deleting!**_


End file.
